Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to web services. More specifically, the present invention concerns parental controls.
Description of the Related Art
Families often separate to enjoy different activities while attending popular attractions such as theme parks, cruise ships, stadiums, sporting venues, and resorts. Parents understandably want to monitor, restrict, or grant permission to their children when they want to view or participate in age or content restricted activities such as watching shows, riding rides, or watching digital content when they are not physically present with their children. Absent being physically present or having some other chaperone, there is no way to ensure proper supervision and restrictions while granting children reasonable freedom and separation.
There is a need in the art for an improved methodology for parents to monitor and grant or deny permission to their children when they want to access content or activities while physically separated from their parents.